Buffy's Not Death
by madkin
Summary: This is a short story of the season 5 finale. Just something I wrote months ago and never posted. Oh it's teen cause the blood and stuff which isn't too bad but I don't want to get in trouble. So hope you like it and please review.


Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to Joss and WB and UPN and whoever else own them.

A/N: Hey Um I did this a while back and was going through my fanfic and thought why not post it. Anyway sorry it's short but I kinda lost interest in continuing it so it's now a short story. Hope you like and please review.

Dawns blood hits the target and the portals open. Dawn tries to run off and jump but is stopped by her sister.

"I have to go, look around" Dawn said trying to convince her sister she has to jump.

"No you don't. I have a plan A and B and neither or them involve you dying."

Willow is talking with Buffy her thoughts and she doesn't like ether plan. Then out of now where Angel comes running through the mess and makes his way up the tower.

"Angel what are you doing here, no one called you. How did you know?" Willow thought to Angel.

"I know. I need you to stall Buffy until I get up there, we talked before but I don't think she thinks I'm coming." Angel thought to Willow.

"Buffy. Wait you can't do this. Listen to me I need you to do this because nether one of you are dying."Angel was trying to talk her of it.

"Angel. I have to I won't let her die."Buffy said.

"I know you remember when I was poisoned by Faith." She nodded

"I could have passed as being Buffy Summers for a few minutes." She nodded again but with understanding of what he was thinking."

Ok, But won't it kill you? I can't loose you to. Not again." She said. Dawn was still silent but very confused of what they were talking about.

"Buffy, I don't know what it will do but if your blood runs through my veins it should close the portal thinking I'm you." With that she shifted the top of her sweater and Angel came up in game face. They just looked at each other and then they kissed. She took him from the back of his hair and then he san his fangs into her yelled

"No Buffy Stop! Buffy. Angel stop your going to kill her! STOP!" Angel let go a few seconds later to everyones surprise he stopped. They both smiled a little. The Buffy stepped back and Angel ran off the end and into the portal.

What everyone was thinking when they saw this...

Giles: Why? How did he know? What the hell does he think he's doing!? Oh My God he's going to jump.!

Xander: Oh great Deadboys back. Wait what is he doing? His Soul.. No. Kissing not good.

Willow: Awe. Thats so sweet in a If you break her heart again I'm going to stake you kind of what is he doing? Oh, smart we should have thought of that.

Anya: My head hurts. Maybe sex with Xander will make it go away, later when I can walk.

Tara: Who's that? And why is he biting her!? Hello he's biting her!!!

Spike: OH great the sodding poof is here. Wait. He's biting her and she's letting him!!! Why won't she let me bit her?

The portal closed and Buffy ran down the tower to see if Angel made it through. Angel was still. Buffy ran to his side. Giles stepped out to see what happened.

"Angel" Buffy whispered.

Willow came up behind her supporting Tara. Xander came form her left side Holding stumbled down the tower.

"Buffy" He whispered.

"Angel, it's ok. The portal closed. You did it." She sat with him for a hour or so before they got him back to her house.

Back in LA

"What the heck was that about Wes? Were about to go find this portal to go find Cordy and then Angel's out the door in a second with no weapon." Gunn said very confused. Wes looked down at the note Angel left it had one word on it, a name.

"Buffy, of course." He said out loud.

"Who's Buffy... Oh Buffy like Buffy Buffy." Gunn said starting to realize what was going on.

"Yes Gunn thats who he went after. Why I don't know. I guess we wait or we go alone to save Cordy."

"Well I say we wait. I mean whatever it is Angel had to run to his ex for, has to be a good reason. right?"Gunn said. Wesley just nodded in agreement.


End file.
